The Dawn
by SkippetyDoo
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon MLP cross over. Both Tokyo and Dream Valley are in danger, can anyone stop what is to come? Maybe if the Little Ponies and the Senshi work together....
1. Introduction

This is a cross over story featuring My Little Ponies and Sailor Moon. Neither of the sets of characters belong to me. My Little Ponies are copyright Hasbro and Sailor Moon is copyright Naoko Takeuchi as well as it's distributors.  
  
This story takes place within year 4 of the My Little Pony line, and it includes such sets as the Beddy Bye Eyed Baby Ponies, So Soft Ponies (both releases), Flutter Ponies, Pretty and Pearly Baby Sea Ponies, and the Twinkle Eye Ponies (both releases). If you're unfamiliar with the lines, then point your browser here: www.mylittleponycollector.com It has good information on it.  
  
This story takes place after the fifth season of Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon Sailor Stars). It will include the Inner and Outer Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and the return of ChibiUsa. This story will use the japanese names of the characters, so if you're unsure as to who is who (as in, only familiar with the dub), then look below  
  
Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon-Serena  
Mizuno Ami/Sailor Mercury-Amy  
Hino Rei/Sailor Mars-Raye  
Kino Makoto/Sailor Jupiter-Lita  
Aino Minako/Sailor Venus-Mina  
Chiba Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen-Darien/Tuxedo Mask  
Tsukino Usagi/ChibiUsa/Sailor Chibi Moon-Rini/Sailor Mini Moon  
Ten'ou Haruka/Sailor Uranush-Amara  
Kaioh Michiru/Sailor Neptune-Michelle  
Meiou Setsuna/Sailor Pluto-Trista  
Tomoe Hotaru/Sailor Saturn-Hotaru 


	2. Dream Valley

It was another one of those days. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. At least that's how it always seemed in Dream Valley. That's alright, none of the ponies minded it at all. Babies could be heard playing all around them. Baby Lofty and Baby Heart Throb were flying around in the sky, Baby Shadey, Baby Lickety Split, Baby Ribbon, and Baby Gusty were playing tag on the ground. As usual, Baby Ribbon and Baby Gusty weren't allowed to wink at all, a rule that Baby Gusty tended to break often. Shadey, Gusty, Heart Throb, and Fizzy were keeping a close eye on the babies as they laid out in the field where the babies were playing. Back at Paradise Estate, the other adults were doing their own things. North Star and Wind Whistler flew around the lands, checking things out, for they thought that things were too quiet for them. They haven't heard anything from the witches from the volcano since the Flutter Ponies and the Rainbow of Light defeated them and their smooze. The other ponies thought that it would be alright, but North Star and Wind Whistler knew better than to underestimate them.  
  
*****Paradise Estate*****  
"What do you think, Magic Star? Don't they seem like they're over reacting?"  
  
Magic Star shook her head as she carefully pulled down a vase for Posey to put her flowers in. "You know those two, Lickety Split. Once they get something in their minds, they can't forget about it."  
  
Lickety Split nodded in agreement before turning on the water for Magic Star. Once the vase was filled, Magic Star put it on one of the window sills for Posey to put her freshly harvested flowers in. "Don't forget though, Lickety Split, those witches are always planning something. And with the Flutter Ponies back at Flutter Valley, I have a feeling they're going to try something again."  
  
Lickety Split shook her head before sitting down, watching her. "Don't forget though, we still have the Rainbow of Light." Magic Star sat down as well with a slow nod. The locket was hanging up in the nursery over Baby Lickety Split's crib, and there it has been since Megan left it with her.  
  
*****Dance Studio*****  
Baby Half Note was on the stage, dancing her heart out. With Buttons as the director, she enjoyed every minute of it. She had forgiven Baby Lickety Split the day of the spring fesitval for her outrageous stunts, as well as the other baby ponies. Masquerade sat on a bench watching her with a small smile on her face, thinking to herself. 'I wish I was blessed enough to have a foal with as much talent as Baby Half Note and the other babies.' She shook her head though, continuing as Baby Half Note finished her routine, sliding across the stage. But as that happened, the ground around them began to shake. Masquerade quickly jumped into the air, her wings flapping to keep her airborne. "What in the name of ponies is going on??"  
  
"Help! Masquerade, Buttons, help!"   
  
Masquerade looked down in time to see Baby Half Note about to fall through a large crack that had formed down the middle of the stage from the quake. She swooped down, grabbing the scruff of her neck in her mouth and carrying her to safety. When Buttons saw that, she immediately winked out and away from the stage where she met up with Masquerade and Baby Half Note. The three of them looked back at the stage, as it was now in pieces. Buttons looked on with worry in her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
Masquerade shook her head. "I don't know, but we better get back to Paradise Estate, quickly." Buttons nodded in agreement with her and kneeled for Baby Half Note to climb on her back. The two of them ran off as soon as they could, running as fast as they could back to Paradise Estate.  
  
*****Paradise Estate*****  
Back at Paradise Estate, all the ponies were outside, staring at it in horror as there were numerous cracks in the building. Wind Whistler walked back around the front of it after inspecting it.  
  
"It's amazing it's still standing with all those cracks in it. Although there's no telling what might have happened to the inside."  
  
"What do you think might have caused it?"  
  
Wind Whistler turned and saw Sweet Stuff, Sky Rocket, and Truly heading towards them, the last three to arrive and she shook her head in response to Sweet Stuff's question.  
  
"I don't know. I wish I had answers though."  
  
The ponies all gathered around, talking amongst themselves, as they were unsure of what they were going to do. 


	3. Tokyo

"Ah, the weekend. The one time of the week where I can just do nothing, and worry about nothing." That was the attitude of one, Tsukino Usagi, or more commonly called, Usagi. Luna, her feline companion, was laying on Usagi's bed. She opened one of her eyes and looked over at her with a small yawn.  
  
"You know, Usagi-Chan, it wouldn't hurt if you did some studying so that you won't have problems in the week to come."  
  
Usagi glared at her. "Calm down Luna. High school is hard work, and I could use the break.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, you 'break' all the time."  
  
With that Usagi made a face before she threw some clothes on. It had been three years since she and her friends defeated their greatest of enemies, Galaxia. They haven't heard from the Starlight since they left, but it's been pretty peaceful that none of them had to use their powers. Usagi actually moved out of her parents home and into Mamoru's apartment with him. Mamoru had already already graduated college and was in the workforce. Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Rei were all in their final year of High School. Ami had been gone for a year though. Off to Eurpoe to study medicine. Usagi heaved a sigh and went to the front door with a bowl of cereal in her hands. She bent down to pick the mail up and she sat down at the dining room table.  
  
"Bill, bill bill." She leafed through the envelopes till she came across one with familiar writing on it. "Ami-Chan!" When Luna heard this, she jumped up on the table as Usagi read the letter aloud.  
  
Usagi-Chan,  
The year is coming to a close over here and I wanted to let you know that I will be returning to Tokyo within the next few days. I wanted to let you and Mamoru-San know so that you could come and get me. Don't tell the others though, I want them to be surprised.  
Ami  
  
Usagi could barely contain her excitement that she barely heard a knock on the door. She ran over and opened it to find her other friends. Usagi let them in, closing the door behind them. Soon afterwards though, there was a massive trembling feeling in the apartment.  
  
"Earthquake!" Rei yelled out as they all ran for cover in different spots. The quake lasted a good five minutes before finally haulting. The girls pulled themselves out of their spots and Minako went to the window.  
  
"Oh my goodness. I don't think that was an ordinary quake, everyone." The girls joined her and gasped at the sight of the huge cracks in the road and buildings being knocked over. Luna and Artemis stared out the window in disbelief.  
  
"It seems.. that the peaceful years are over." Artemis said solemnly. 


	4. Friends Reunited

With a couple of heavy sighs, Galaxy and Scrumptious walked out of Paradise Estate, shaking their heads.  
  
"Everything is damaged." Galaxy explained.  
  
"Luckily it's all repairable." Scrumptious finished off.  
  
The other ponies let off mumbles of worry. Soon, Cherries Jubilee, Speedy, Baby Heart Throb, and Baby Gusty returned from checking over the nursery. The two foals were in tears. Speedy looked around slowly before reporting. "The nursery was completely destroyed. Luckily we found the Rainbow of Light amongst the rubble. It seems to be pretty much intact." She then motioned her muzzle over to Baby Gusty who was wearing it in the meantime.  
  
Magic Star looked around, checking to make sure all the ponies were there, before remembering something. "Someone better go check on the Baby Sea Ponies, and have we heard anything from Flutter Valley yet? The quake was too strong to not be noticed by them."  
  
"Bouncy and Lofty flew off to Flutter Valley to check up on the Flutter Ponies," Fifi explained. "I think Ribbon and Posey already went to check on the Baby Sea Ponies."  
  
Magic Star nodded and looked around. "Is everyone here?" She looked around, saw everyone who was supposed to be here, before sitting down slowly, thinking about her words carefully. "Something tells me that this wasn't an ordinary quake. There hasn't been a history of a quake in Ponyland since.. well... since before the reign of Majesty."  
  
Paradise stepped forward, worry in her eyes as she folds her wings over her back. "There's nothing around here that could cause such a quake... except maybe the witches of the volcano."  
  
Magic Star shook her head in response to that. "No.. it wasn't them. Simple quakes aren't their forte. There's gotta be something else going on. Once the others get back, we need to find out what's going on. Anyone have an ideas on what to do?" The ponies were silent in thought. Soon, a voice sounded out from behind them.  
  
"How about we work together to solve this mystery?" The ponies looked back and saw Lofty, Bouncy, Forget-Me-Not, and Lily. Magic Star smiled and nodded, rearing back to greet their friends.  
  
"Good idea, Forget-Me-Not, and welcome back to Dream Valley." 


	5. The Decision

The girls sat at the kitchen table in thought. They had been thinking about the quake and what could have caused it. After about ten minutes of sitting like that, Usagi shook her head. "Maybe it was just natural?"  
  
Makoto looked up to her, her arms crossed over her chest a bit. "I don't think so Usagi-Chan. If Ami-Chan was here, then she could probably explain what's going on."  
  
Usagi sighed a bit and nodded in agreement with her friend. Luna and Artemis returned from borrowing Mamoru's laptop and then looked up at them. Luna started. "Something tells me that we weren't the only place affected by this quake. The enemy might be hiding in that other place."  
  
Minako tilted her head as she looked over to them. "Who could it be though. It's been so quiet for the past three years." The girls nodded in agreement with her. Usagi was staring out the window. She was thinking of Mamoru. He was at work and he hadn't come home or called her yet to let her know that he was alright. Rei noticed this and walked over to her.  
  
"Usagi... cheer up. I'm sure he's fine." Usagi looked back to her and nodded.  
  
MeanwhileLuna, and Artemis went off to the living room to figure out where this other place was, using Mamoru's computer. Soon after they left, the phone rang and Usagi went and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She listened. "I'm so glad. Alright, we'll see you here. The girls and Artemis are here." She then hung up the phone and jumped up and down excitedly. "Mamo-Chan's alright." Rei smiled and put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I told you, Usagi."  
  
After some time, Mamoru returned home and embraced Usagi warmly, looking to the others with a nod before watching the two felines walk back into the room. Luna spoke first. "We think we've figured out where this other place is, but we're still unsure how to get there."  
  
Artemis nodded. "It's as though it's in another dimension... yet.. it's not. It's odd."  
  
Minako turned and looked to them. "Can't we just do it with a Sailor Teleport?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "Not without Ami-Chan. When we don't know where this place is, we can't risk you guys ending up in the wrong place with only four of you." The girls slumped down, wondering what they were going to do. Usagi stood and walked to the phone in the other room, dialing up and talking into the recevier. The girls and Mamoru watched her curiously, wondering what she was doing. She returned and crossed her arms, waiting. The girls watched her curiously, wondering what she was waiting for. It only took a matter of minute before there was a bright flash in the room and everyone got blown to different parts of the room. They all composed themselves slowly and looked up at what caused the blast. What they saw surprised everyone, except Usagi. 


	6. Effect, but what cause?

*****Tokyo******  
  
The girls could only gasp at what they saw before them. There was a giggle and Ami waved to them. "Usagi-Chan called me, and I was able to teleport here on my own."   
  
After she said that, Mamoru shook his head and walked forward, hugging her softly. "It's good to see you Ami-Chan." The rest of them welcomd her and then Luna and Artemis walked in between the group and smiled to them. "Alright guys, let's get going, we have a planet to save."  
  
They nodded and Ami pulled her mini computer out and she started doing calculations. Usagi and Mamoru sat on their couch, looking out the window. Usagi was dreaming of a time back in the past back when she and her friends were only in middle school. Her thoughts were interuppted however when a flash of light engulfed the sky. Usagi yelped and she and Mamoru looked out while the other girls joined them. They ran outside to get a better look and with another flash of brilliant light, a figure was standing before them. Usagi's eyes filled with tears when she saw who it was. "Ch-ChibiUsa."  
  
*****Dream Valley*****  
  
"Well," North Star started. "We've checked around Dream Valley, Flutter Valley, Royal Paradise, Grundleland, even the Volcano of Doom and the new Bumbleland. We even checked Furbobia and with the Bushwoolies. And there's nothing that gives any answers to the quake." She, Lofty, Wind Whistler, Paradise, Forget-Me-Not, and Lily had been all around Ponyland, trying to figure out what happened. Magic Star sighed and shook her head and glanced over to the rainbow that just formed.  
  
"I think one of us better go and get Megan... we might need her help." After she said that though, Gusty interuppted her. "No can do, Magic Star. It keeps vanishing. It's going in and out of sight.. there's no way they could follow it."  
  
Magic Star looked up and watched as the rainbow did indeed keep vanishing in and out of sight. She looked back to the others and shook her head. "Well.. we're on our own this time. We just have to figure out what we're going to do."  
  
Wind Whistler looked at her after a thought. "We could always go to the center point of the earthquake and try to figure out how it started. That would give us some idea of where to go next, and then maybe go to the Moochick to help us." Fizzy blinked and stared blankly at her. When North Star saw that, she translated. "We have to follow the cracks and see if we can find where they lead and see if we can find out how they started."  
  
Fizzy nodded and jumped up and down, giggling. "I'll go!" Magic Star, Gusty, Masquerade, Gingerbread all volunteered, as well as Forget-Me-Not and Lily.After a few minutes, they all headed off in the direction the cracks were coming from  
  
*****Tokyo*****  
  
After a few minutes of talking, they all decided to transform now. ChibiUsa pulled out a golden compact that looked similiar to Usagi's. "ChibiUsa." Ami said. She shook her head and held her hand up, motioning them on.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Eternal!"  
  
"Chibi Moon Eternal!"  
  
Then everyone shouted at the same time. "Make Up!"  
  
Colorful lights flased around the apartment as they all changed. They stood in the living room with Tuxedo Kamen right next to them. Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon had an outfit exactly like Eternal Sailor Moon, only pink. They all gathered in a circle with Tuxedo Kamen, Luna, and Artemis in the middle of the circle. Sailor Moon glanced to Sailor Mercury. "How do we get there, Mercury?"  
  
"All we have to do is think of the focal point of the earthquake. I don't think it started here. Let's go."  
  
"Sailor Teleport!" The nine of them soon disappeared in a colorful rainbow of light. 


End file.
